Sora
by War Slayer
Summary: A spuff of Naruto. The legend of the Keyblade is well known of the hero sealing Kingdom Hearts the door to darkness inside the body of a baby boy sixteen years ago. SORA. SXK Chapter 4 Fixed
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Strange**_

He didn't want to wake up. But he did.

He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. But he did.

He didn't want to go to school. But he did.

And here he was.

He walked past the flagpole without a care in the world. He stood pretty tall, around five feet and seven inches, and had a nice, lean body. He was tanned and had sun burnt brown hair growing in unruly spikes all over his head. His eyes, they were blue, a piercing, intimidating, soul-searching blue. He was wearing a black dress shirt over a dark blue shirt and black shorts, and was fully loaded with belts crisscrossing everywhere. He didn't exactly have the happiest look on his face and his eyes were throwing daggers at just about everyone who was staring at him.

He stepped in his class sitting at the desk watching as the other students walked in. this was the big day. He smiled at his instructor who was also his guardian. He just shook his head starring at the table now was not the time to reminisce, not now not ever. Sora sat back not starring at any thing in general waiting for the news and the Shoulin teams to be set up.

"What are you doing here Sensune; this is for those who have passed the Genin test the first stage of a Shoulin Ninja. So what I'd like to know is why you are here?"

Sora looked up seeing the stupid smirk on the fools face. "What do you want Dante?"

"That's simple, for you to leave and never come back. Key master pff, as if." Dante said pushing back his long black hair. His green eyes scanned the area before he continued his ranting. "Why don't you just drop-."

Dante was cut of as Sora's hand shot out catching his collar and slamming his face against the desk. "Hold your tongue you retch."

"You know what I think, I think he's worthless."

"Selphie, that was mean," Yuna countered.

"But it's the truth. Look."

The three girls that were talking looked up to see Sora holding down Dante.

"How immature." Kairi said then spotted the guy next to Sora. "Riku!" she squealed. "Talk to you guys at lunch." she walked off towards the desk and stood in front of Sora. "Move you childish creatons."

Sora's gaze shifted towards Kairi who froze when his cerulean eyes locked on hers. 'There so beautiful.' Kairi's eyes enlarged at what she said. She watched Sora push Dante away from him then sit down.

"Thank you." she walked past him and sat by Riku with a smile intent to knock him away she just received a cool smile in return. 'Good enough.'

"Okay class, your teams have been selected." Leon said as the rest of the ninja school's student piled in. "Let's read them off. Team 1-."

As if it were planned Sora and Riku booth sat back against their chair. And Kairi just gazed lovingly at Riku.

"Team Seven, Riku Rakamashi, Kairi Kamaru, and..." Kairi was just jumping inside when she heard that she was with Riku not Sora. She was afraid, bye some cruel fate that she was put with "... Sora Sensune."

Flashes of her and him in seventh grade past through her mind. They had been the best of friend... her and Sora. But, then everything went wrong with a simple question.

Probably the hardest thing a girl has to go through while growing up is learning how to say 'no' to a boy. It could be a friend or a guy you really like, but know it would never work with. It's a very tense moment when a guy asks you to do something. Your mind is screaming at you to say 'yes' and go with the flow, but that little, nagging, motherly voice in the far regions of your mind whispers 'no', and you always seem to listen to it—no matter what. Seeing the hurt look on their faces is no laughing matter, either. The look in their eyes will haunt you to the day you lie six feet in dirt. Sure, you may try to erase your mind, start over new every day and act as if nothing happened at all, but every time you see that boy, your heart will pang a little for him. Why do we do the crazy things we do? Good question. Kairi didn't even know. And she didn't think she'd ever find out.

That was what happened between her and Sora. He had asked her out, but she was in love with Riku. "Who would ever have chosen Sora over Riku, you made the right choice." Selphie had told her after the incident. It made her feel even more like shit. When she went to school the next day she waited for Sora like she always did, but he never came. She found out later that he left with out a trace. And now he showed up when they start tenth grade and are able to join the ninja school. 'He doesn't even say one word to me.' she thought to herself as she watched Sora like the team selection didn't even faze him.

"Your teacher's will be selected after lunch. Now go to lunch and be back by one o'clock." and at that everyone got up and left quickly except the three.

"Riku I'm glade we are on a team together." Kairi said smiling at him.

"That's strange." Riku said in his calm voice.

"What is?"

"That there are two sword wielders in our group." Sora answered still starring at the front of the room with his stoic expression. "A ninja group usually has a magic caster, a healer, and a swordsman."

"Maybe it's because Riku is so great at booth magic and the sword." Kairi said with a smile.

"Maybe," Sora said and with that left the class room. With Kairi starring after him and Riku right behind him.

'He's changed, Sora.' Kairi thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow here we go again." Selphie said.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked politely.

"Well, every lunch hour someone has to prove that there the greatest ninja..."

"...and almost every time they pick Riku to fight." Kairi finished for her.

"Yeah, exactly. But lately they've been going after Sora I wonder why?" Selphie continued.

"What do you mean? Sora Sensune." Kairi asked a little worried but she didn't know why.

"Yeah look." she said as she pointed. They both followed the direction of her pointing finger.

Vexen tossed his trash to the trashcan next to the so called outcast student ninja. Whether it was by accident or on purpose they didn't know but the trash ball hit Sora on the head. The boy quickly looked up, scowled, and chucked the trash ball back at the guy. The whole school suddenly became silent as the insulted blond guy turned on Sora.

"How dare you throw something at me, Outcast!"

Sora ignored him completely, still immersed in his music as he turned away. He didn't realize that what he had just done was taboo.

"Oh, is he really in for it," Wakka murmured as him and his girlfriend came up behind the three girls. The others had noticed the silence.

"Let's see what Vexen's going to do with this kind of challenge," Lulu remarked.

Vexen smiled as he realized that Sora wasn't going to respond to him. "You going to ignore me then I'll make you answer." with that Vexen swung at Sora's head but realized at the last minute Sora wasn't their. He heard a gasp and froze with fist in mid-air. He looked over his shoulder to see Sora with his eyes closed and his head bobbing to the music coming from his headphones.

"Why you!" Vexen lifted up his leg to do a round house but missed with his leg going over Sora's head as Sora crouched to dodge the kick still bobbing his head to the music blasting from the head phones. And then he saw it. Sora's eye popped open in an instant, and he pushed off the ground sending his fist into Vexen's jaw. And Vexen flying over the bench he was sitting in.

"And he always ends up winning."

Kairi got up as the crowd began to disperse. She slowly walked up to Sora and for some unknown reason to him she began to yell at him under her breath.

"What has gotten into you!"

Sora's cerulean eyes shifted from the unconscious Vexen to the yelling Kairi. "What do you want?" he said in a stoic manner that sent chills down Kairi's spine.

"You to explain yourself." Kairi said now not even knowing what she was saying. "Where were you all this time?"

"What do you care?" Sora said pulling his headphones back over his ears.

Kairi held a hand to her head while staring with utter shock at the teen ignoring her completely. The world seemed to be blurring, spinning as the heat from the sun got to her- "S-Sora..."

"What?" Sora said turning back to her, and taking off his headphones agitatedly.

Kairi fainted.

"Oh fuck no, don't pull that shit on me Kamaru. I am not going to take you to the nurse's office, okay? Now stop playing around and get up."

"Hey, have fun carrying her to the nurse's office. Motherfucker!" a group of juniors snickered as they walked past him towards the gate. The bell rang.

"Fuck yourself," the teenager snarled back but was presented with a serious dilemma. No one was offering to help him and he was not about to get caught walking around the campus carrying Kamaru.

"I hate this fucking world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…"

Blinking, her eyes drew the world into focus, turning fireworks into light bulbs. "Oh no…don't tell me I'm in the nurse's office…"

She sat up, the thin cotton blanket pooling at her waist. She was on the cot in the nurse's office, amidst the chairs and counters full of swabs and bandages and Aspirin and bottles of rubbing alcohol. The walls were mostly bare, except for the poster of letters and numbers that decreased in size as you moved down the poster and a diagram of the human body and where the mana flowed inside it. Or a teenager's body to the very least. Her backpack was leaning against a chair and dozing on the chair next to it was none other than Sora Sensune himself, plugged out of the world with his CD player.

Oh no, no way in hell…

She stared at him, wondering if he actually carried her to the nurse's office. Here at The Destiny Ninja Academy no one quite cared if someone fainted or got a puncture wound. If someone committed suicide or homicide or got caught with pot, which was something quite different…

"He could've just left me here and gone on to find out who our instructor is. Could've spared some embarrassment…"

Did anyone see him carrying her to the office? Oh she hoped not.

She didn't make a sound, didn't attempt to move. She feared that if she woke him up, they'd get into another fight and the nurse, Mrs. Odisse, would throw them out with plenty of shouting. That would be seriously embarrassing, considering the close proximity to the rest of the offices in the main building. But she had nothing to do, nothing until the nurse herself walked in to check up on her.

So Kairi simply sat there, watching Sora. Or rather, study him. Her violet eyes first stared at his wild, spiky hair, wondering just what it was that made his hair stick up like that. It didn't look like gel, for one thing, so what could it be?

Why do I even care…?

But his face, it looked so completely different from the one she had grown used to in the past seven hours. The angry light was no longer there, only an unsettling peace and a strange vulnerability. Like her Sora in the past. Maybe the anger he had was only a façade, something to hide his inner weaknesses.

Or maybe he really just hates the world but he was born with the look of innocence on his stupid face. I hate him!

Still though, he did have such a nice face for such an angry person – Kairi Kamaru, where the heck is your mind going?

And, she had to admit with some reluctance, he had a nice body. Of course, that's not easy to see since all he wears is black and blue –

"Oh, you're awake…" he groaned, opening his eyes and looking right at her. " What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing. What are you complaining about?" she snapped back, the peaceful mood of the room quite shattered.

"Don't want to suffer second homeroom but looks like there's enough for that," Sora spoke with no emotion, pointing at the clock. "If you were out just a little longer, I'd have ended up stuck in here until school ended. That stupid nurse won't let me leave. Thinks you're my responsibility."

"That's what you get for bringing me in, Sensune. But tell me, just how did you get me in here-"

"Please, I don't want to think about it. You talk to much espescailly about Riku and if you don't stop my mana will manifest to my brain and I might seriously lose some brain cells-"

"You actually listened to Leon?"

"When he's the only friend you've got, you're bound to learn something. Learn something completely worthless while forgetting something entirely important. It's suffering."

"Then why hang out with him?"

"I just told you, Kamaru. Don't you listen? I'm not afraid to clean out your ears for you-"

"If you come near me, I will personally make sure you'll never have kids-"

"You'd die trying."

"You know, you're really graphic for a Goth, Sensune-"

"I'm not a fucking Goth. Don't you know about those kids who just hate the world and life-?"

"Oh? What did the world ever to do you-?"

"I don't want to go there, Kamaru, so don't start with the 'why does the world hate you' philosophy bullshit now-"

"Excuse me for being so philosophical. Can't I ask? Or is it taboo to be curious around you-"

"I don't have time for this!" and with that Sora got to his feet. "You're up now so I can leave. Oh and our follow instructor is a guy name Cloud Strife we meet him tomorrow with our first mission."

Kairi scowled at him as his stoic expression returned to his face as he walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Going somewhere?"

Jolted out of her thoughts as she was standing by her locker at the end of the day, Kairi couldn't collect herself in time to see Seifer. A student that was whole heartily obsessed with her.

"WH-what?"

"I said, were you going somewhere?" the blonde-haired teenager smirked. Most girls would've melted on the spot. Kairi glared at him.

"Leave me the hell alone, Seifer. It's none of your business."

"Oh, it isn't, love?"

"Stop calling me that!" Kairi snapped backing away quickly as Seifer stepped forward.

"I saw what Sora did," Seifer said abruptly. "I'm sorry."

Kairi blinked stupidly at him. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I said I'm sorry for what Sora did. I should've stopped him before he made you faint like that and then have to carry you to the nurse. I wanted to kill him when he touched you."

Something funny's going on here…Kairi decided suspiciously, and then scrambled backwards into the side of the locker, trying to get as far away from Seifer as possible.

"Why, don't you accept my apology?" Seifer asked slowly as, with three steps, he closed the gap between each other. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What games are you playing, Seifer?" Kairi hissed, trying to make her small as possible. Her eyes watched with sudden fear as his arm rested against the locker next to her.

"Games? I don't play any games." The other arm moved slightly and fingers traced the side of her face. She shuddered, tendrils of cold and panic spreading. "I play reality…"

He leaned in, and then avoided Kairi's defensive kick. "Smooth move, Kairi, but everyone knows you'll do that. Nice try."

Seifer shifted slightly, stepping over the offensive right foot so now he was standing much closer and in between her feet. That was not a good thing.

"Seifer…don't." Her voice came out a mere whisper, trembling as he eyed her lips.

"Just a little taste…" She could see the lust in the jade blue eyes as he closed in for the kill.

"Seducing women left and right eh? What a way to build a reputation."

Hovering over her lips, Seifer grimaced, and then backed off. "Shut the fuck up and scram, you bastard!"

" Hey, I see it as a duty to stop sexual assault when I see it," Tidus said calmly as he stood several feet behind Seifer, acting with precision of a guardian angel sent down from above to save Kairi from certain demise. 'Course, you didn't have to look like one to be one. "So I suggest you back off."

"Hey, I do as I like, fish," Seifer spat. "Just fuck off or would you like my buddies to beat the fucking shit out of you? You know, they'd be quite glad to do that, and especially out on the outdoor stage. Or would you like for me to get the group to mug you? In fact, they're not afraid to kill-"

"No, don't kill him!" Kairi gasped. "Don't you dare-"

"What's this, Kairi's coming to the defense of the school genius?" Seifer looked mighty interested…and furious. "Well, well, well, that's an interesting bit of news-"

"Stop assuming, you clod," Kairi hissed. "It'll be a wonder if you survive the real world once high school is over. You have so little common sense in you; I bet it's at a negative level-"

Seifer jerked her head to face him, and then drove his mouth onto hers. His were terribly close to hers, nearly causing her to gag, but it sure as hell did cause her to freak. Seifer was much too fast for her, however, and grabbed her wrists before she could get a good shot at his face. Then again, someone got there first.

A fist came flying out of nowhere and connected with the side of Seifer's head. He pulled back; turning on the offender, then was practically thrown off his feet. Sliding on the worn concrete floor, he came to a screeching, and embarrassing, stop.

"Who the fuck-"

"As much as I hate to say this, I must agree with Tidus on this," Sora said coldly as he advanced on Seifer, looking every bit the righteous god he was behaving as. "You're pushing the law, you fucking bastard, and I suggest you don't push it too far. Sexual assault isn't fun and games, as I recall."

"What do you know, you son of a bitch?" Seifer snapped, jumping back onto his feet and holding his fists out. "Come on, try me, I dare you."

"I'd try but not here. I don't fight at school."

"What's this, the want to be ninja socks me in the head but refuses to fight? You fluke, you coward, what the fuck did you punch me for in the first place? You should've ignored the whole thing-"

"I'd love to but you were breaking a very serious rule. Now I suggest that you scram. I'm not afraid to show you just how much-"

"You wuss, you'd kick my ass to send me running but you won't fucking fight when I dare you to!"

Sora eyed him for a few seconds. Then he delivered his verdict. "You are one fucking sorry piece of flesh. I am so sad your mother bore you in the first place-"

"Leave my mother out of this!" Seifer hissed.

"Very well."

Sora turned around, fully intent on ignoring Seifer, but whirled back, when he heard him running full speed at him, with kick that sent Seifer flying before he could lay a finger on the brunet teenager.

"Own, fucking shit! You fucking bastard, I'm going to fucking get you, you son of a bitch, you man whore, you…" Seifer picked himself up painfully from the steel trash bin he crashed into and stumbled away down the hall, exiting the far door and the building. The few students who dared to walk into the building after word spread of a commotion within stared after him. As was with mostly everyone at the ninja academy, they steered clear of Tidus and Sora, both who had turned to Kairi. The red-haired teenager had slumped to the floor, curled up in a fetal position and shaking madly.

"Kairi?" Tidus reached out and touched her on the arm. She jerked away. "Kairi, it's okay. It's alright. He's gone now. C'mon, Kairi. Best get you out of this hall."

"If you feel like puking, the girl's restroom's down the hall," Sora muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and looking away. He still felt his blood boiling but couldn't understand why. He knew better than to fight the teenager but Seifer had broken a law and must pay the price. He had merely walked into the building to go to homeroom but started seeing red as soon as he saw Seifer forcing himself on that Kamaru girl.

Kairi looked up, her eyes dry but they looked horrified.

"I…I…don't…I don't know…what to…say," she stammered, her voice shaking. She almost fainted as she fell to her knees.

Then she felt the comforting warmth rise off of her. Fear set in, fear that haunted her since the younger days when she had to deal with her parents like this; she grabbed onto the living shield and pulled it back down. Burying her face into clothing, she cried, "Don't leave me, and please don't leave me!"

"I won't…come on; we have to get out of here…"

Arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled her to her feet.

First bell was ringing, signaling everyone to go to homeroom. People were finally walking into W building, eyeing Tidus – and Sora, who joined him – oddly and wondering why the two boys were standing outside the girl's bathroom.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Sora snapped at a group of girls from the cheerleading squad who were eyeballing them weirdly.

Then she was out again,

"Damn she faints a lot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly she sat up again, someone's black jacket sliding down to settle at her waist. Blinking unsteadily, she looked around, suddenly realizing where she was.

Sensune's house! But how did I get here?

She was on the three-sitter couch in the living room. And she could see Sora sprawled all over the loveseat couch, so out of it he looked dead. Once again, she could only stare; not only did he look so vulnerable, there were creases of worry and weariness on his face. Did he carry her back to the house?

No, no, no, not again…

She swore at herself, furious and embarrassed that she kept fainting or going unconscious whenever he's around. He was like a curse; thanks to him, she was turning into a real embarrassment, a real piece of humiliation. Never in a million years…

But as she watched him, studied his face, she felt something stir in her stomach, something just not right. Closing her eyes, she turned away and opened them to find a neatly folded pile of clothes on the coffee table, with a note on top. She reached out and pulled the note to her. And smiled before she went to take a shower.

He stood up, cracked his back in several places, and immediately felt better. Nothing's as great as five cracks in the back at six o'clock in the morning…

He hobbled to the kitchen and splashed some cold water in his face. The world jolted into focus and he blinked some, before wiping his face on the dishtowel.

Why didn't I take the other couch…?

Feeling a bit bothered, he dug into the small fridge, looking for something to eat.

Yes, I wonder why.

He scowled. Stupid conscience. Not again!

You didn't take the other couch because of that song. Remember that song? The music is in your mind but not the lyrics. And you know that she'll give you the lyrics. That's why you fell asleep watching her-

"Okay, that's enough," he snapped. "Shut the fuck up right now and leave me alone. It's morning; I don't need someone else to start yelling at me-"

Me? I'm not yelling. I'm just reminding you of what I do. You want to know why you didn't take the other couch; I'll tell you the answer. You were watching her sleep because you want that same peace. She has what you don't have. But…you also have what she doesn't have.

"Oh, so now you're going all extraterrestrial and omnipotent, huh, you great fucking lump of nothing," he muttered pouring out two glasses of milk. He took a swig from one glass and added, "How the hell would you know that? You live in my fucking brain and my brain only!"

You, Sora Sensune, seem to have forgotten what he told you. If you watch, you learn. And if you learn, you discern. Then you understand what's going on. Bet you forgot, huh-

"Shut up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh look, the bringer of news has come," Lulu said calmly as Rikku a spirited young girl who loved to gossip came sprinting towards them, her golden braids flying and her yellow knapsack bouncing on her back.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Rikku practically screamed once she somehow came to a stop in front of them. "Oh my god, you guys won't believe it!"

"Uh…nice goggles, Rikku," Selphie commented.

"Aw, gee, thanks," Rikku said, touching the spectacles clinging to her head. "Mom went out and bought some for me! Moms, they understand you completely! But that's not the point. Did you hear what happened to Seifer the second ranked ninja in school!"

Her grinning face was met with blank stares.

"Well…I know he's got a black eye or something…" Wakka said slowly.

"And hobbled along like a granny," Lulu added placidly, petting her zombie teddy bear. Tidus looked at the bear, and then inched away as far as possible from Lulu's reach.

"Yes, I know that!" Rikku waved them off. She seemed ready to jump out of her skin and run around literally naked. "The whole school's abuzz and you guys didn't get the whole story?"

"Uh…no, Rikku, would you mind explaining to us?" Selphie asked.

"And calm down; you're getting hyperactive again," Yuna added, placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. That didn't quite work.

"That kid Sora beat the shit out of Seifer!" Rikku shrilled. "I mean, he really kicked the shit out of him, after socking him in the face. Seifer didn't get a finger on the guy; he got knocked clean off his ass and into a metal trash bin-"

"Wait, wait, and wait, WHAT!" Riku shouted, finally getting sense of her excited rambling. "Sora Sensune did WHAT!"

"He kicked Seifer's ass?" Wakka demanded. "Whoa, that's so out of there!"

"How'd that happen?" Lulu demanded.

Naminé's eyes were wide. "A fight? There was a fight? Oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no…"

"Did a teacher catch them?" Riku asked, reality kicking in.

"Well, no. but, I also didn't get all the information either. With all of us going with our instructors today." Rikku stated smiling at her two partners Tidus and Yuna.

"Who is your instructor Tidus?" Riku asked.

"Auron." Tidus said

"Huh," Yuna gasped and gapped at Tidus. "That's sir Auron, Tidus."

"I've known him my whole life. He tells me to call him Auron."

"Well, I'll catch you guys later."

"Who's your instructor Riku?" Tidus asked.

"A guy named Cloud Strife."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloud Strife, isn't he the one that hasn't passed anyone passed the first stage. He always fails them." Leon asked Cid cautiously.

"That's exactly why I think he would be perfect for their group." Cid said with a smile.

"Their group or him?"

"Both."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, I am so glad I found you."

Riku turned to see Kairi running towards him. He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You probably heard a lot of rumors around about me and Sora. I just wanted to tell you that none of them are true in anyway shape or form. Come on why I would do anything like that with an idiot like-."

"Because you don't understand him."

Kairi froze starring at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know why he left in seventh grade do you?" Riku watched her in the corner of his eyes as his gaze was watching out for Sora to come. He didn't want him catching him telling her his secret.

"No, why?"

"Because," Riku gave her his full gaze. "He found out that his parents weren't really his. That they were lying to him. He found out from a letter that was unanimous. He went with Leon for three years to find out the meaning of the letter."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I told him before I left." they both turned to see Sora standing a couple feet from them with his hands in his pocket, eyes closed, and head tilted towards the sky. His spiked tresses blew in the wind as he waited. "What I'd like to know is why he is telling the whole world?" his eyes opened and the brightest Kairi had ever seen them they turned on her. "And why you are asking about it?"

"I-I..."

"I am your Instructor Cloud Strife, lets begin." they turned to see a blonde with a stoic expression that out matched Sora's or Rica's.

**_A/N_**:

**_Final Thought from Kairi_**:

_Three **Stoic **guys, does god hate me_?

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **Sora**): I do not claim any rights to Kingdom Hearts I or II or the characters associated with the game/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Disney and Square Enix. I do offer my thanks to them for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_War Slayer_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

_**By The Edge**_

It is said in the first book at the ninja academy that you have one of two destinies. One is the easy route that you except the darkness and take the destiny that is planned out for you. The other you have to brake through the darkness and take hold of your destiny making what you want it to be. That is the way of the ninja. Believe it!

In the end people say that winning is everything. Well I have won every one of my battles why do I feel so empty. Rain was pouring hard on the dark street. I watched lightning hit the clouds, and then vanish, leaving a red orange glow behind. All I could think about was her safety. These feelings inside of me are getting to strong for me to bear.

I felt my eye lids begin to drop. And then I fell into a dreamless abyss.

_Dream_

_Darkness. Clouds flying by. Drifting along the waves. I was alone in another nightmare. Surrounded by nothingness, darkness. A void within a void. I was so lost in my dream of silence that silence was becoming a sound to me. My whole body began to shake uncontrollably like I was having a seizure. I felt like I was in the middle of where dreams, nightmares, and reality meet._

"_A meaningless effort."_

_I heard those words in an echoing voice in the distance. The voices in my dreams were never clear but this one was._

"_One who knows nothing, can understand nothing"_

_The voice began to get louder, and clearer. Like it wanted to be heard and listened to. I looked down at my feet and saw that I was floating on a cloud of darkness. Then I heard the voice continue._

"_Tied to the darkness."_

_I felt the chill of the air glide across my cheek sending a chill down my spine. The voice was dark a menacing._

"_Soon to be completely eclipsed."_

"_there is so much to learn."_

"_You understand so little."_

"_A meaningless effort."_

"_One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

"_The heart will return to the darkness whence it came."_

"_Darkness is life's true essence."_

_It faded away this time leaving me alone. The sound of silence returned, but it was a New Hope for me_.

End Dream

My eyes flew open. I stared at the endless abyss out side, wondering if I was the only one out there. 'Darkness is life's true essence.' Was this a sign on how I am supposed to live my life?

I was sitting against a wall in a place called Traverse Town.

Thinking of my friends that I sacrificed to save him. The lost of Goofy and Donald. The ones that understood my need to find my friend; at the cost of everything.

I ran my hand threw my blood soaked spiked hair, a broken smile appeared across my face as I remembered what my friends that I lost always told me. "Keep smiling." It was hard to smile after I had lost everything. Here I was sitting here waiting for death to take me, waiting to go see my friends. Friends? I could return home.

I turned to a cut on my arm. I knew my wounds should hurt a lot more then what they were, but I had lost all hope for anything right now. The blood from the wounds seeped threw my shirt and gradually pooled on the floor. The drip of the blood was silent like everything else around me. I looked back around at the sound of footsteps, nothing.

I felt no pain now, because all was lost and it didn't matter anymore. Everything was gone. I was alone right now and I hated it.

Why now?

It's been a while hasn't it? Two years, five months, three weeks, four days, fifteen hours, sixteen minutes, and fifty four seconds. I haven't seen her forever it seems, but also like I have always been with her. It feels like she is still in my heart. The last time I talked to her I remembered my promise. Like a broken record repeating over and over again and again in my head, 'I'll come back'. It hurt the thought of leaving her to save him, but that was what she wanted wasn't it. But I heard he had come back two years ago. Making me seem like an ass. Lately I've been thinking about my lost hope, my lost dreams. I thought about how life can do many things for you. Like for me it brought her into my life. My world had changed when I had her in my heart. It was strange feeling her feelings. I feel the darkness rising up my spine ready to take over my mind. At least I kept one promise.

Is this the end?

I felt like I was falling away from my light that held me together. "How can this be my life?" that was the question ramming against my brain over and over, again and again. I felt like I couldn't get out of this world I was in. This mess I am in. Instead of getting out I felt like I was going deeper inside the darkness. I was walking in the dark, blind because I left the damn flashlight in the bathroom after I just took a piss. Hitting every thing on my way back into bed and into safety's arms that are finally stretched out for me. But now I can't feel anything, I can't see anything and I can't touch anything. That hurts. The feeling of not feeling. I pushed off the ground fighting the pain I felt all over my body. I looked up, as the stars seem to swarm in an osmosis of colors. Seeing the complexion of life before my eyes. I started to have a little hope that I could be saved from this life I am living. That there might be hope for me yet.

But how was I going to get out of this mess of feelings that I cannot feel. Is it down to this? Making this life make sense to me was hard enough with out the problem, with struggling with these random emotions. But can I do this. Can I make this new life work? Huh, it's funny how a simple thing like life can come so tough and a hard choice like killing comes so easy to me.

I lost my reason to live; I lost that reason for me. A reason to start a new. That reason is gone.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." I looked at my feet thinking about those words. Ansem once told me these words before he left. The one thing on my mined as I begine to fade to the death that awaits me is the journey that brought me to this place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He stood near the edge of the riverbank thumbing the pebbles he had cupped in his hands as he gazed out into the water. The wind's current was strong; it blasted effortlessly through the trees and rippled over the river's glossy surface. Sora chucked a pebble onto the water, easily ricocheted it over the surface for several meters, until in finally sunk into its dark depths. He stole a glance toward Kairi as he prepared to launch the next rock. She sat gracefully upon a white boulder, wearing a pale blue summer dress that ran just below her knees. The dress was carefully tucked under to keep the wind from blowing in out of place, but she did not seem the slightest bit concerned with that possibility. She exuded a carefree elegance, something that was becoming more characteristic of her with each passing day. Her body welcomed the windy embrace, smiling lazily and enjoying the way the wind surged over the naked flesh of her limbs, neck, and face. Her hair seemed to dance behind her, daring to defy the natural pull of gravity. Sora smiled sadly and wondered if Kairi had always been this lovely._

_He cast the next stone into the water and watched it fly and skip over the river's surface. Lately there had been a growing silence between them. Kairi and him. They would spend long afternoons and evenings together with no more than a dozen exchanges between them. The words were becoming fewer and the moments of silence grew endless, stretching onward like a sky full of stars._

_"Moments like these are bound to fade, aren't they?" Kairi said softly, just audibly over the wind's roar._

_"Hm?" Sora turned away from the riverbank, his eyes brimming with wonder._

_"Peace," she answered._

_He nodded. The last five years had been like a whirlwind bursting through and out their village. War had invaded their lives with the brevity of a spring, and left it with a blink of an eye, yet they had lost so much. Their childhood had lost much of the brilliance that usually shines with innocence and youth. Friends, comrades, and mentors were forever laid to rest in the depths of the earth._

_"Yeah," he answered. "The moments don't last. But it's good to enjoy them while we still have them."_

_Kairi laughed playfully at his reply. Sora tilted his head and stared at her with a confused and bemused expression. Lately, he had discovered that Kairi was also becoming prone to reacting in surprising and unpredictable ways. As they grew older, she was becoming more of a mystery to him._

_Kairi exhaled deeply as her laugher died down and rested her head back, her lips curled up in a satisfied grin. "I was just thinking," She said, "how funny your words are compared to the Sora I remember. When did you get so wise? Whatever happened to that oblivious boy?"_

"_He died many years ago." He threw another rock watching as it sailed through the air before hitting the surface of the water and skipping towards the other side, but falling short as it sunk. "I have a question to ask you."_

"_Yes."_

_He looked over at her to see that she was starring at the sky with a content smile across her face. "How about a date?"_

_The jerk of the head wasn't a surprise to him. Which was more a surprise was that he had had enough courage to ask her in the first place. He shook off the feeling of dought and starred at the girl, the question was asked with determination, and he waited patiently. _

"_Sora, I…I love…" he watched her every move waiting for her to say his name, to smile at him with that smile that he reserved for the person that she love and then the world shattered. "Riku."_

Sora sat up quickly realizing he was reliving the painful events of stupid seventh grade when he asked Kairi out. This dream was different though. Instead of the seventh grade version of himself and Kairi there was the tenth grade versions. He shook it off as a stupid dream before sitting up and grabbing his cloths. He was surprised he wasn't in pain from the grueling training Cloud Strife had put them through. But now he had a mission to do. So he grabbed his white shirt and black vest. He already had his red shorts on before he ran out the door.

It was raining never ever going his way as he watched it poor down. He walked down the street slipping on his hood over his head as he received glares from the people that were brave enough to walk in the rain. He finally reached his destination, stopping at the edge of the ocean. Man did he wish he could get away from this world, the hate of it all. Why was it that everyone hated him. He shook his head in disgust with himself. His hood slipped off revealing his watered down hair which seemed to fight the weight of the water.

In a flash his arm was stretched out with his sword in hand. The tip not touching, but dangerously close, to the intruders throat. A slight gasp was heard and without looking to see who it was he lowered his weapon.

He stood trembling as the rain beat down upon him. His shirt, soaked and heavy with rain, clung to his torso and his usually spiky hair was beaten down flat by the water. It had even managed to so thoroughly seep into the fibers of his shorts that they barely managed to cling onto his hips.

Not five feet away, Kairi stared sullenly at the boy. An umbrella lay near her feet where it had fallen just moments before. Unlike him, she was only damp but the cold had already percolated into her bones. But then, there was also the heaviness that spread from her chest to the rest of her body. The weariness in her eyes matched the lassitude that he exuded.

He gazed down at the umbrella, recalling how it had dropped.

"Sorry."

"You came early." The intruder spoke softly.

"I was going to train." Sora responded without looking at them. He just stared at the ocean as it darkened from the rain.

"Sora, what's the full story?"

His cerulean eyes shifted to the female who noe moved to his side to stare at the ocean. She wore a white tank top, with belts wrapping around her arms. He shorts were rolled up

Hiding some of the tears in them.

"Kairi, it hurt." Sora whispered as the rain seemed to pore even harder.

"Who did?" she said now looking at him.

"My mother taught me all the fables about this village and the surrounding villages, about kingdom hearts and the four horsemen of apocalypse, she told me how in the end all the sinners have to pay but..." Sora's eyes seemed to shrink at these word. "But she lied to me.

"My father, he worked so hard his bones were breaking, he wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling, his good intentions leave me shaking, showing me how I don't ever want to end up like he did and...

"He died lying to me. They were never really my parents. They were hired to watch over me because no one else did. I was a burden to them. They were looked down on for taking me in." He finally turned his head so he was facing her. "i don't wanna live like my mother, I don't wanna let fear rule my life, and I don't wanna live like my father, I don't wanna give up before I die."

"Your stronger then that Sora."

Sora shook his head. "Not strong enough." He turned back to the dark ocean before he spoke again rubbing his wrists. "When I have kids I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't I'll tell them this there's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough."

She stared at his wrist seeing the bruises and that he meant the chained part literly. "Sora I…"

"Since we are all here we can hurry and get this mission over with." He interrupted her before she said something she would regret in front of "him",

Riku and Cloud booth stepped onto the beach. "I was wondering if you would sence us?" Riku spoke winking at Kairi. Who blushed. Sora and her eyes caught and she saw his eyes drop.

"Well then let's get a move one." Cloud said. "First, mission Beast's Castle."

Cloud started walking, followed by Riku and Kairi. Sora took one last glance at the ocean before he whispered. "I will always love you…Kairi."

The girl stared at the solemn figure trying to hold back the tears. 'But, I love Riku.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N_**:

**_Final Thought from Riku_**:

_What were those two talking about_?

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **Sora**): I do not claim any rights to Kingdom Hearts I or II or the characters associated with the game/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Disney and Square Enix. I do offer my thanks to them for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_War Slayer_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**First Mission**_

The moon's velvet rays shone through the window on the girl sitting in the chair surrounded by men in armor. Her brown eyes roamed the large room. She was sitting in a cushy armchair in the center; a glowing chandelier was suspended above her. The room was of royalty, only set for royalty. The walls were painted peach, with a hint of red, and with a couple of oil panting here and there, surrounding the center of the room. Candle set on the wall burned with a glow eliminating the Dark room. The carpet was a lush red color and it seemed that her shoes sunk into the carpet itself.

She raised a hand pushing a loose strand of Brown hair behind her ear. She was absolutely bored. Yeah every once in a while she would have to watch someone try to brake into the castle looking for the princesses heart of legend, but that never lasted. She looked at the hundreds of guards lining the walls. Her fiancé had decided to let her have some 'free time'. Her fiancé the chief of this god-forsaken village ruled with an iron fist, but most of all ruled her. One of the princesses of heart, what the hell did that mean? She shook her head and leaned back letting out a long sigh.

Why was there always so much security around her? It's not like she was any importance to her fiancé. Hell, half the time he acted like she didn't exist.

Why does she care?

She sighed. She hated what she was, and all she wanted was a simple joyful life. Nothing but to do but be free. Free? What does that mean?

"Belle, are you okay."

She looked up to meet the eyes of the person who said her name and her other personal bodyguard. "Yeah I'm fine, Beast."

"If you say so." The brown haired teen said. He was twenty-one, a year older than she was, but he sure made her happy. He protected her from threatening people yes, whether it was workers he worked with or the people that hated her beyond reason, for no apparent reason. Gestan her fiancé may look like a hottie to some girls but he was cold and distant, and he was obsessed with her. While Beast was soft and gentle. They told her that her father had promised him her when they were fifteen if Gestan protected her until she was twenty-one. She shivered at the thought of being his. "Something wrong with my face?" he smirked.

A warm feeling crept up her body as his warm smile reached her eyes. "No not at all. I was just…just thinking."

"Riiight."

Another sense of warmth ran through her body from his grin that he threw her. She quickly turned to a cough that escaped from the line of guards standing around the room. She had almost forgotten about them… almost.

o0()0o

Yellow sneakers padded against the ground causing water to splash every where on the dark street. The figure walked stealthily graceful past the dreary building of the Beast's Castle. Gray and blue finger-less gloves adorned the stranger's hands and they swung lightly as he ran. He wore a white and black its black hood draped over his head concealing his brown hair. Beneath the outer layer, the teenager wore a red shirt. Baggy red shorts clad over his lean legs to just mid of his shines, the material creasing slightly with each stride. As he headed to do what he was assigned to do.

He stopped at the end of the road that led him to a barred gate. A guard on the other side looked at him questioningly before telling the teen off. A slight grin grazed his shadowed features he pulled down the hood. Two Sapphire eyes so bright that they felt like they could set you on fire peered through his messy brown bangs as he reached behind his back where a weapon of some sort was strapped. With one hand, the stranger drew it out from its sheath and slumber, revealing the sleekness of the blue blade. The blade looked almost normal, but nonetheless deadly. A silver hilt was clasped in his left hand as he brandished the blade.

"Boy, I told you to get the hell out of here. The castle isn't a place for kids like you to be roaming around at this hour." The guard piped also pulling out his sword.

The teen only smirked. "Out of my way, or else this Sword and I will make you." The stranger ran his right hand through his brown bangs trying to relieve tension. Man did he hate it when they didn't listen.

"You think you can do anything? Come and try you little piece of crap." The guard glanced at the weapon before returning his gaze to the teen in front of him. "If you know how to use that, shorty."

"Your mistake." The teen took another step closer.

The gate guard switched his weapon into his right hand raising it above his head, "Die!" he didn't get to swing his arms down before the blue-eyed teen sliced his throat and the gate behind him with one quick flick of his wrist. The dark liquid squirted onto his blue jacket. The guard stumbled back; gurgling for air and in doing so backed up into the alarm.

"Crap." With lightning speed the boy was darting across the flat land of the castle's yard setting off more alarms as he ran.

o0()0o

Belle jumped as the loud ringing sounded outside. She should be used to that by now, almost every month someone was after the princesses heart. She balled her fist clenching the fabric of her white skirt. Every time this happened, someone wound up dead, and no matter who it was she never could stand watching Beast kill another, even if she hated them she could never stand seeing another die.

"Belle stay close," Beast said drawing his gray bladed sword.

The brown haired girl just stayed put in her seat some how this time felt different. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, it didn't work. She let her senses stay focused on her surroundings instead and waited. There were loud footsteps outside and she could just hear the fighting occurring and the life spilling out from people. The more she heard the sicker she felt.

It seemed the fighting had moved quickly closer and she could almost feel everyone in the room tense. Now footsteps had moved into the hall right out side the room she was currently in. she heard men yelling out in paining agony and the sound of liquid splashing over the walls. Her eyelids remained closed if not tighter. It seemed that death was very near and Beast knew it also as he tensed too.

The guards drew their swords and drew towards the door. "It sounds like an army." One of the guards said. After a moment the screaming and pounding of feet stopped and everyone began relaxing and pulling from the door. But no sooner than they got a good distance the double marble doors swung opened to reveal a blood soaked teen.

Beast noted how he looked five years younger than himself or possibly even younger. Was this the killer? He didn't look much of a challenge, and yet, he had made his way through all the line of defenses without a scratch.

Suddenly one of the guards began to snicker at the teen. The assassin's blue eyes flickered over at the one making the fun. "Don't tell me. This kid, short stuff, was responsible for killing all our men outside. What a joke, go back to your hill of dirt and go play in the sand."

"Why is everyone afraid to die?" the brown haired teen asked coldly. That only made the guard and the rest of the men burst into laugher with the exception of the assassin, Beast, and Belle. Belle sat as still as a stone, waiting, wondering what the killer would do. She still didn't open her eyes in fear of what would come next and it did.

The guard that had spoken and that began laughing along with the others began to choke up blood and fell to the ground bleeding to death from the new gash in his throat. Belle sensed what was happening and screw her eyelids to shut tighter if possible as the laughter died.

"Y-you'll regret that! You have ten seconds to d-drop that weapon a-and d-do as we s-said or else we'll at-." The new guard fell instantly as the teen shot forward lodging the tip of his blade into the guard's throat.

The teen pulled out his blade from the man's throat shaking his head as he watched the body drop. "You all are afraid of death. How weak. How can you call yourselves ninjas?"

He took a step then another then another until he began to run at the guards. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the room. Blood splattered every where. Belle covered her ears tightly to block the sound of death from her. Beast stood next to his princess watching his comrades fall to their deaths by the hands of an twenty-year-old. He got ready to protect taking a fighting stance. He noticed the weapon the assassin was using and took a deep breath. 'What the?'

Soon, everything was dead silent and Belle could sense the hard Sapphire eyes on her. She could sense the death around her as a chill ran down her spine. Everyone was dead.

The stranger moved closer and closer towards them. Both blades clinking as their owners tightened their grips on the weapons. "You have keyblade inside you." Beast's voice was heard. "You bear kingdom hearts don't you? Why are you doing this? The person that keeps the kingdom hearts is supposed to protect the princesses. Especially the Key Master or the fifth horseman."

"I don't know what you are talking about kingdom hearts or the Keyblade. And to answer the last questions it is none of your concern to why I am doing this."

"I see it doesn't matter. After today you won't be the Keyblade's wielder any more."

"It is my job to take her. Step out of the way or you'll lose more than her."

Beast smirked. "Not if I can help it."

Both fighters charged at each other, weapons at their side and ready to deliver a kill. Metal clashed with metal and sparks broke free between the friction. They both pulled away and charged again, both equally matched, so it seemed. Beast's blade caught his opponent's and slid down to make an upper cut, but the assassin saw it coming and forced Beast's Scar away quickly. They continued to clash and all the while, Belle prayed they would stop.

Though she couldn't see them, she knew that one of them will lose and one of them will die. The brown-haired teen kept his stoic face as he kept his eyes locked with Beast's. Before the older boy knew what was coming, the assassin switched hands and pushed hard with his right hand, throwing Beast off balance. During the unbalanced confusion, the killer took his chance and delivered a quick plunge for Beast's stomach. At the last moment, the silver knight moved out of the way, but the blue blade caught his side.

His blood poured from his newly inflicted wound as he leapt away holding a hand to the new injury. As the Dark liquid continued to pool onto the floor, between Beast's gloved fingers, his eyesight began to waver to darkness, but he wouldn't let himself pass out. Not when his love needed his protection. Forcing his hand away, Beast did his best to show no pain grasping the hilt of Scar and push himself up from his knees. The assassin shook his head nonchalantly.

He swung the Keyblade into a fighting position again as Beast came at him. The assassin blocked each blow Beast sent swiftly. Now that his opponent was weakened, the assassin took the upper hand, and delivered a deadly combo, sending his opponent out of commission. Beast gasped and tried to stand from his knees, but his body gave way and he collapsed back to his knees.

The assassin tuned his attention away from the injured and faced Belle and peered at her closed eyes with a little smile. She heard Beast gasp in pain. Her eyes snapped opened and time seemed to slow right there between them. She was surprised to find herself staring into the eyes of a teenager no older than she was. So he was the one who was causing all this trouble.

He was the one after her. She shivered at the thought of someone her age would have done this. She peeled her brown eyes away from the pools infront of her. Her attention caught by the bloodied body of her bodyguard on the ground with his sword a distance away not shining gray. She was on her feet and beside him in an instant.

"B-!" she tried to shake him but got nothing.

"He's not going to die. I spared his life because he was brave to protect what was his. Though it was useless, he deserves to live."

"I-!" she glared at the intruder.

His eyes shot to her. "As for you…" his steps came, closer and closer to her once more. His hand caught her wrist before she had a chance to run. "You have to come with me. I need to bring you away from this place." The last thing she saw before everything went black was the beautiful face of the assassin.

He knelt down by her body as she fainted. He cocked his head to the side examining the girl's body.

"This mission was to save her from her fiancé not kill her and her body guard, idiot." Sora looked up to see Kairi glaring at him along with Riku.

"She's not dead, and either is the body guard."

"You used aero to stop the pain and knock her out quickly and stopiga so he wouldn't feel the pain either." Cloud began to rub his chin. "Very good use of mana." He unsheathed his sword and stabbed it in the ground. "I think you three are ready."

"For what?" all three of them asked.

"Riku, displayed speed I have never seen before.

"Kairi, healed all the guys that Sora injured with out there being any deaths.

"And Sora showed unlimited amount of stamina and speed through out the castle." He pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it back. "I think you are ready for the Chuunin exams coming this Friday."

"What!" Kairi yelled shocked.

"Now you tell us?" Riku asked calmly.

Sora stood off to the side wondering what Beast was talking about. 'Fifth horse man? Keyblade Master? What the hell is going on? The fifth horseman was said to be the out cast of the four horse man of apocalypse because he didn't agree with the evil deeds they were committing. The Keyblade master was the protector of Kingdom hearts and the princesses of hearts. Two different legends. What the hell was he talking about?'

"You coming sore ass?" Riku yelled from the door as Kairi held his hand to yank him to leave Sora.

"Yeah silver shit." Sora began to head towards the door. "Wait! Did you say Chuunin Exams!" Sora asked as he ran after them.

**_A/N_**:

**_Final Thought from Sora_**:

_Chuunin Exams already, I knew we were good but not this good._

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **Sora**): I do not claim any rights to Kingdom Hearts I or II or the characters associated with the game/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Disney and Square Enix. I do offer my thanks to them for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_War Slayer_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before the Exam

It was strange to tell you the truth. How we first met. No one liked me ever. I was the shit bag or the curse. I didn't understand why. I was sitting at my desk with my head down not wanting anyone to see me. Until I heard a voice.

"So you're Sora and I'm Kairi, right?" the girl next to me smiled. " Well, that was a stupid thing to say. Of course I'm Kairi! So, your last name's Sensune? My dad used to have a friend whose last name was Sensune. When he talked on the phone, I always heard him saying "Sensune this…" and Sensune that…". Do you talk much?"

" No," I mumbled. How can she talk like that?

" How can you not?" she asked curiously.

" I just don't," I said, making circles under the table with my fingers.

" Oh…why's your hair like that?"

" My hair?" What was she talking about?

" It's so…spiky. I've never seen hair spiky like yours. How'd you do that?"

" I don't. That's just how it always was," I muttered. Why won't she stop talking?

Something poked my hair. I looked up. Bad mistake.

" I got you to look up," the girl next to me giggled.

Kairi Kamaru had short red hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress and had a purple backpack. It looked brand new.

Something poked my hair again. It was her. She poked at my longest spike. " It's not that funny stuff my dad sometimes uses. So how do you get your hair to stand up like that?"

" I, uh…"

" You should smile," she said. " Everyone smile. It's like you've never been happy," Kairi giggled again.

"…Kairi, please be quiet during roll."

" Sorry" she said quietly. She bit her lip. I stared.

" Why do you do that?"

" Do what?"

" Bite your lip?"

" Like this?" She did it again.

" Yeah, that."

" I don't know," she said with a shrug. " I just do. Dad calls it 'habit'."

" Oh…"

" Right, sorry. Danual Smith, Mika Dilva, and Tucker Yeazle, Kairi will you all please stand."

Great. Everyone looks at those standing. They look at Kairi, they look at me. I don't need any attention.

" Rest of you have been here before. These are our new students. They don't know where things are. I would like someone to volunteer to become a buddy for one of them today and show them the school. Who'd like to be a buddy for Rinoa?"

Three hands. All girls. The one hand that was waving like a windmill belonged to Selphie Tilmitt, the crazy girl in the yellow shirt and skirt. She was the school's jump rope champion. Every recess and lunch she played with the jump rope.

" Selphie, will you like to be Rinoa's buddy today?"

" Yes!"

The two other girls – they laugh whenever people pushed me – pouted as they put their hands down.

" Rinoa, I want you to sit next to Selphie. Um…and you are?"

" Wakka."

" Oh yes, you, please exchange seats with Rinoa. Alright, who wants to be a buddy for Kairi-"

" Mrs. Jones? Can I choose my buddy?"

Mrs. Jones looked startled, Now _everyone_ was looking at her. Me, too.

" Dear, you don't know-"

" Can Sora be my buddy?"

What!

I stared at her. Everyone was looking at me. She was smiling.

" Oh very well. You two sit next to each other anyways…now, Terel Owens…"

She sat back down, looking quite happy. Did she have any idea what she did to me?

" Well, now you'll have to show me this school, huh?"

What do I say? Sorry but I don't want you to be found around me? What if we become friends and people find out? She'd won. The teacher had won. I lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why did you do it again?"_

"_Do what?" _

"_You know." He looked at the sky the nervousness of talking to his best friend and secret crush was getting to him. "Cut your hair."_

"_Why does it look bad?" she asked twirling a loose straind of hair around her finger. _

"_No, I was just _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chuunin exams." Sora walked down the street of Destiny. He ran his fingers through his hair. "All this shit going through my head. I'll go to the library." He sighed walking farther down the street.

A couple of kids ran bye making him move out of the way. He sensed someone following him. He shook it off because who he sensed couldn't be following him. He continued on his way ignore the curiosity to look back behind him that lingered over his head. He stopped in the alleyway hearing rustling noises. Sora walked down the ally spotting the little boy Denzel being lifted off the ground by a guy in a black cloak.

"Zell hurry up." A female voice came from another cloaked figure.

"Zell is it?" the two cloaked figures looked at Sora as he walked out in the opening of the ally way. "I think you should put him down and let him go."

"Wow." Sora quickly looked at the female figure blush underneath her hood as she looked at him.

"What was that all about Namine?" Zell asked still holding up Denzel.

"I-"

"It doesn't matter just put down Denzel." Sora said cutting Namine before she could say something stupid. She blushed again.

"And who are you?"

"He's Sora!" Denzel yelled over Zell's fist. "He's gonna one day Cid Seed's place as leader of Destiny."

"Is that so."

"Believe it." Sora said glaring at Zell.

"Let's see how you handle this!" in a blink of and eye instead of one Zell there where ten. "Huh, Get him." They all charged as Sora stood his ground calmly.

"Sora watch out!"

Sora hand lifted and pointed at half the group of Zell. "Gravity!" the group slammed into the and vanished in black smoke. Sora turned to the voice that warned him expecting to see one of Denzel's friends that he took care of. He was surprised, which was his mistake. A fist from the original sent him flying.

"Weak." Another cloaked figure spoke from the trees.

"Sora, huh." Zell dropped Denzel as he walked towards him. Zell stopped when a kunai infront of him. They all looked up to see Riku sitting in a tree.

"Damn Sora am I going to have to help you all the time. I thought you were better then that." All eyes turned to the silver knight.

"Let's go." Their eyes all turned to the new cloaked figure. And they began to walk away. Zell sliced a cut across Sora's face as he walked by then they vanished.

Riku jumped down from the tree. And Kairi ran up to him. "You okay Riku?"

"I'm fine Kairi. You?"

"I'm good." She smiled and turned to yell at Sora only to find him walking down the road arms full of the young boy Denzel. She felt her heart sink at the sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora ignored the pain that was coming from his cheek. He had to get Denzel to the hospital quickly.

He the first twenty and dodged them with ease but it was the last five that made contact. The last five rocks hit directly on his side making a cut. He looked over to see a couple villagers glaring at him.

"Demon, put the boy down!" one of the villagers screamed.

Sora just shook his head and turned to walk towards the hospital. Another rock came soaring at his head but exploded before it reached him. Sora eyes shifted back to the villagers in a glare. "Back off." And didn't wait for an answer as he headed for the hospital. 'Fuck this.' In an instant Sora was in a full out run and in minutes was in front of the hospital. He shook his head thinking that it was over. He pushed his way through the double doors. And walked to the front desk. The secretary was busy with paper work. He cleared his throat to get his attention.

She looked up saw that it was him then glared looked back at her paper work. Five seconds later her head shoot up to the boy in his arms. He stepped back as she came around the desk to stand in front of him.

"Give him here." He handed him to her as she called for help. She handed him to the the med. She turned back to Sora who looked relieved that Denzel was okay now. "You." His head shot to look at the female in front of him. "What did you do to him!"

"I… I didn't do anything to him." Sora said confused.

"Demon Lair!" she raised her hand to strike. Sora stepped back in a defensive position preparing himself for the blow. He watched as it came down only to stop mid air by a hand. Sora followed the hand to the arm, to the body, to the face, to Cloud-sensei.

"What do you think your doing?" Cloud asked but his attention was on Sora. 'His cut on his face.' The cut was… glowing in a white light and healing instantly. "Get him in a room and fast."

"Cloud-sensei I'm-."

"Going no questions or arguments." Sora nodded and let his stance down as he followed the disgruntle nurse to a room.

He stopped in the hall and turned back to Cloud. "Could you do me a favor then?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side and looked at Sora confused. "Yeah."

"Could you pick up some books for me from the library?"

"Which ones?"

"Kingdom Hearts, and Four Horsemen of Apocalypse."

Cloud stiffened but nodded as he turned to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like any legend, the legend of the Keybearer has good and evil, in this case, the light and the dark. The darkness fought through a number of deadly evil creatures, the Heartless. The light fought back through a single weapon; the keyblade, which in the hands of a Keybearer with a strong heart, could defeat the darkness. in this case, the Keybearer would be the antagonist._

_'Hearts' are another concept in the legend that must be explained. According to the legend, the heart is not your physical organ, but more like your spirit. Every person, even every world, has a heart. The heartless are essentially beings devoid of heart, who seek the hearts of others to fulfill their dark desire for sustenance. Both the heartless and the Keyblade._

_To seal the heartless the Keybearer sealed them in Kingdom hearts and sealing kingdom hearts into a baby boy. Some people believe that the fifth horseman of Apocalypse is the same person as the Keybearer._

"Well that book I guessed helped a little." Sora threw the kingdom hearts book aside and picked up the other book.

_Four Horsemen of apocalypse once know as the Five Horsemen of Justice. Until One of the horseman didn't agree with the way the other horsemen were heading. Leaving the group to search for oneself. When returning he found the other four running hell. With his legendary weapon he put a stop to them locking them up and sealing them away somewhere. Some believe that the keybearer is the same person as the fifth horseman of apocalypse._

"Didn't help much." He shook his head. And threw the book next the other book on his bed. "I need to get out of this hospital."

"You don't need to do anything." Sora turned to the voice that always stopped him in his tracks.

Sora's eyes fascinated her. Flecks of grey were mixed in with the blue, and the colors swirled together in an intricate tapestry weaved by his current mood. When he was angry, his eyes became almost black; when he was happy, the grey sparkled around the blue. All of these things she had come to notice as she grew closer to the boy she once believed to be a nobody, the boy who continued to care about her even while she showed no interest, the boy who picked her up and supported her when she needed him most...

"What are you doing here?"

He woke her from her though. She shook her head and smiled at him. "I came to say sorry."

"For what?"

"Distracting, you." She said. "Yeah, you're a horrible ninja, but me distracting you didn't help much."

Sora's high from her apologizing dropped with her last statement. He shook his head and looked out the window his cold demeanor returning. "Is that all you wanted." He said coldly.

Her smile vanished as she realized what she did. "Can I ask you something?"

"Do I have a choice?" he said looking back at her with a glare.

"Why are we so far apart?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You… You, freakin chose to put your love for Riku before our friendship, you always have. You always treat me like shit when he's around. I never meant to be so cold to you but I got tired of it. I never want you to see the fucked up side of me, that I keep that I locked inside of me so deep. Looking back I see that I guess I never really got it right. I wasn't the all gorgeous guy that Riku was and is. I'm sorry for the way I am. Maybe in a different life you can see me stand on my own again." He shook his head. "But I guess that's not good enough. Is it."

"…No." Kairi whispered.

"That's what I thought."

"Sora, why do you go after the blind?" Cloud thought to himself from the doorway. "Our we in the same boat that we can't see that the women we love are in love with another." He shook his head. "You show so much leadership, your judgment on helping Denzel. Your justice for trying to give Zell what he deserved. Your decisiveness on your decision to worry about Denzel over yourself. Your integrity to Kairi's questions, your dependability Denzel depending on you. You tact with the villagers, your initiative to keep going after the villagers tried to kill you. Endurance, bearing, unselfishness, you courage, knowledge, loyalty, showed all of these. That's why it's not hard to choose who I put down for my strongest team member."

**_A/N_**:

**_Final Thought from Zell_**

_How did he take so many out?_

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **Sora**): I do not claim any rights to Kingdom Hearts I or II or the characters associated with the game/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Disney and Square Enix. I do offer my thanks to them for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter I fixed and I would appreciate for you guys to tell me what you think of it and this one. I'm so srry it took me so long to up date I'll try to make them faster. _**

**__**

**_Chapter Five _**

**_First Test _**

Me, I'm nothing I am a myth, I am a destiny, I am a tool, and I am nothing. I learned how to adapt, but I took a lot of crap. Life just wasn't my thing at any age. I learned to fight back, always under attack as a little boy. I was locked in a cage as a little boy, but I was never afraid as a little boy, always hiding my rage as a little boy. Someday I'll blow their minds.

I learned how to loose as a little man, found out about feeling blue as a little man, but I'll see it through as a little man, now that I am with my group as a little man. I've felt a lot of pain as a little man, but in the end I'll establish my name as a little man, people try to bring me down it's all the same as a little man, because in the end nothing is going to change as a little man. As I become a man. It's time to blow their minds

I got treat like a clown as a little boy, but I kept my feet on the ground as a little boy, when your living in a dream, nothing is what it seems as a little boy I was hating the world as a little boy, until I fell in love with a certain girl as a little boy.

Got treated like a punk as a little man, they made me look like a chump as a little man. I learned who I was as a little man, learned how to love as a little man. Had my heart torn out as a little man, but this was what it was about as a little man. But was still a big kid as a little man, I gave all I had to give as a little man. But It wasn't enough as a little man, I felt locked in cuffs as a little man. Now I am sitting in the rain as a man, watching everything change as a man.

**_My life is one big dream, not what it seems. I am afraid to wake up is it almost over._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to creep over the window ceil of the open window. It began to cascade across the carpet of the lonely room until it reached a set of sapphire eyes. The sun illuminating the specs of gray as the eyes stared at the ceiling. To say Sora was not in a good mood would be an understatement. The chuunin exams were today and most of the time he had to train he was stuck in the damn hospital bed .

He sighed as he got up from the bed already being a wake for the last four hours. It was six in the morning. Having his cloths on he headed for the door. As he hit the streets he ignores all of it. They wanted nothing at all to do with him except throw rock, but he excepted that though. He didn't understand why. So he ignored it, all of it. The glares, the snickers, the spit, and even the rocks.

Yes he hated the fact that he didn't grasp the concept of there hatred. He shook his head as he caught a rock that was heading strait for him. He let if fall from his hand and continued on his way. He reached the clearing where his team usually met. He was not in a good mode and she wasn't going to make it better.

"Hey, dumb ass where's Riku-kun."

Sora ignored Kairi's statement and continued to stare into nothingness.

Kairi's face fell as she looked at the broken boy and realized he wasn't himself. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Dammit," This time his eyes locked with hers, and her breath caught. "What is up with you Kairi-Chan?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kairi asked surprised by his out burst.

"I mean that one moment you hate me like everyone else, the next you're nice to me. What is it Kairi? What did I do to add you to the 'Hate Sora' group? "

Kairi looked away from him. "You got in the way of me and Riku."

Sora just shook his head as he leaned against a tree."

"I waited for you to apologize."

Sora's head shifted towards Kairi "What? "

"When you asked me out, I waited for you at school." She stepped closer to him. "Where were you when your par- when they died?"

"It doesn't matter. "

"Yes," Kairi said now a foot away from him. "Yes it does. It matters to me."

Sora shifted uncomfortably. "On the coast near Twilight is a small cell. On certain nights a small breeze from the ocean blew into the single window. I would sit as still as possible not wanting to disturb the darkness around me, the darkness that terrified me. The silence was actually peaceful at some points. I would watch the little bit of moonlight that came glistening in from the small window. I would run my hand through the light with the little slack the chain from my cuffs provided for me. I didn't know where I was .

"I wished that I could have moved, but I was exhausted and didn't understand. I couldn't breathe very well. It was hard to breathe. There was no one there to talk to, and the pain inside was making me numb. I tried to hold it under control. I couldn't concentrate on anything it was getting harder to move. I was getting weak and I hated it. I was going crazy at the age of twelve. I was falling apart. Everything was closing in. and I didn't know what to do. I get this feeling sometimes that that I'm not even here. That everyone would be happier if… Leon brought me back. He found me at my prison.

"So it's down to this I got to make this life make sense. "

"That's-"

"Now let me ask you a question Kairi-Chan." Sora said with his stoic demeanor returning to him."

"Wh-what do you want to ask?" Kairi said losing herself in his eyes. The specks of gray showing more vibrant.

"Are you happy?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" she said wrapping her arms around herself in a hug in an attempt to comfort herself.

"This is you life are you who you want to be?"

"I-I don't understand?" she said starring at him, feeling her wall melt away by his sapphire eyes.

"Is it everything you dreamed that it would be when you were younger and you had everything to loose?"

"I-I don't know."

"It's a simple question."

"N-."

"You guys ready?" another voice rang out interrupting there conversation.

"Riku-Kun!" Kairi yelled with a smile across her face, hers and Sora's conversation leaving her head completely.

"Where are you going Sora?"

"…"

Kairi's smile fell as she followed Riku who was following Sora. 'This is not gping to be a good day is it?'

'Nope you fucked it up."

'Who asked you?'

'you did."

'...'

'Why don't you just admit it?"

'Admit what?'

'That you do care about Sora."

'I don't, all I care about is Riku-Kun.'

'This crush is getting old."

'What do you mean?'

'Look at him."

So she did. Riku was starring off a head in his own little world. Not even noticing her stares.

'He's beautiful.'

'He's full of himself."

'But I love him.'

'…"

'What?'

'What about Sora-Kun?"

'What about **Sora**? He's always getting in the way of my love for Riku-Kun.'

'Look at him."

And her breath caught. She hadn't noticed before but his hair was wet. Meaning that his hair cascaded across his face in a handsome manner.

'Gorgeous.'

'I'll have to agree with you on that one."

'Wait did I-?'

'Yep."

'Shit.'

'Don't worry I won't tell, unless you want?"

'Haha, very funny."

'You know what's funny?"

'What?'

'All this talk about this crush getting old."

'Yeah?'

'It's coming form you."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that rang from across the way.

"Why don't you move out of the way?"

"Because, none of you are worthy to enter the chuunin exams."

"Fuck you!" the boy trying to get in yelled swinging his fist. The figure at the door caught the boy's arm, and with a flick of his wrist he threw the kid across the field. The boy hit the ground ten yards away and continued sliding until he hit a tree.

"Why you!" one of the boy's team mates came at the silver haired boy at the door. The new boy moved to swing but his fis was caught and the new boy flew back.

"Kadaj," the silver teen known as Kadaj turned to his sensei. "Now is not the time. Where is Loz and Yazoo?"

"Looking for big brother sensei."

"Hmm, get inside. We have things to do."

"What about-?"

"Now."

"Yes sensei." They walked inside.

"Was that?" Kairi asked as they stared at the scene that just played out in front of their eyes.

"The great warrior Sephiroth." Riku answered as they reached the door.

"Can we just go inside." Sora said stepping in through the door with his hands in his pockets. Kairi watched his back, glaring at his sheath, hating him for ruining her conversation with Riku.

"He was reading my mind." Riku stated following Sora.

"Damn.' Kairi mumbled before following suit. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. There were hundred upon hundreds of shinobies in a huge room. And in the center was a group of girls surrounding a flirting Riku. But that didn't surprise her. What surprised her was the even bigger group of girls at the side wall fawning over… Sora? And through the crowd of girls his eyes seem to find hers. Her threw her a smile before he returned his stoic expression to the group of girls. She felt something stir in her stomach from that smile. But she shook it off thinking it was something else as she headed towards Riku's group.

"Since we are all here lets get this exam started!" a booming voice echoed through the room as the floor began to rumble. "Tournament one preliminaries!" everyone moved from the center as it opened up and a church appeared. "Let's get this started." He said with a smile. "Will these examiners go to the door labeled one, Sora Sensune, Tidus Star, Wakka Ohalland, and Yazoo Onamaru."

Sora didn't even wait for anyone, once he heard his name he headed strait for the door passing Naminé who whispered "Good luck Sora-Kun." To him, he looked at her confused. He shook it off and opened the door seeing two arenas in a rocky turran.

"First fight on to the left is Sora and Tidus…" Sora walked over to the arena with a smiling tidus.

"Easy match." Tidus said pulling out his blue sword as Sora pulled out a regular old sword.

"Now, Begin!"

Tidus was off the ground before begin was ever said. Sora had yet to understand why they always threw themselves into the air straightaway. It was a poor strategy, really; it gave him plenty of time to see where his opponent was headed and then, very calmly, take one step out of the way.

Tidus shot past him, his sword ripping through the air where he'd been standing, and skittered to a stop when he realized he had missed his target entirely.

"Fuck, how did a weakling like you move so fast?" Tidus asked nothing as he raised brotherhood up searching for Sora.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh fine." Tidus said now searching franticly.

"Right here," he called, twisting his wrist so the firelight flashed off of his sword--just in case Tidus was having trouble finding him.

Tidus stopped and looked up to see that it didn't even look like Sora even moved. Vivid sapphire eyes met Sora's own, and he felt that old familiar rush of adrenaline blaze through him as Tidus had rushed him again. Dragging brotherhood behind him. Inches away from Sora he vanished.

This time, Sora stayed put.

Out of now where brotherhood came crashing down hitting the ground. The rest of Tidus's body followed suit. He hit the ground hard bouncing back up to receive a foot to his side flinging him across the way. When Tidus landed he looked up to see Sora still standing there. Tidus stood up slowly only to watch as if in slow motion Sora coming at him. He raised brotherhood ready for anything.

One swing blocked a brotherhood, a second disarmed his opponent, a third distracted Tidus long enough for him to slide out of range of his fist--the moves were as familiar as they were exhilarating. He could have fought this one in his sleep, but then he wouldn't have wanted to. Why miss out on all the fun? Dimly, he felt something burn across his arm--the bastard had gotten him, he noticed Tidus had brotherhood back in his hands.

Tidus felt the fist to the chest, the impact sending him slamming into the wall behind him. His body slid down slowly his eyes staying on Sora.

"How?" he asked as a blurry Sora walked towards him.

"I don't know to tell you the truth."

"Huh." The everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood waiting patiently. This Loz character was a fishy character. She heard the door open to the arena that was designed like a church. She stepped back alittle cursing her self for her weakness.

"Loz Onamaru and Kairi Kamaru, Begin!"

"Lets play." Loz said sticking out his hand.

Kairi reached back grabbing a pair of black fighting gloves from he back pocket. Loz began to laugh at this.

"This will be entertaining."

"Huh."

Kairi didn't waist time. She ran forward with a fist. It was blocked but It didn't do Loz any good. Kairi delivered punch after punch to his face. Finally a kick to the face made him realize this was semi serious.

"Thunder." The electricity was concentrated into his fist and when he punched, he sent Kairi flying in the air a couple feet.

Doing a back flip Kairi landed in a crouch position whipping the little blood from her lip/ she stood slowly as Loz began to chuckle. She could still feel the electricity. She shook it off through her hand and tightening her fist.

She ran forward try to kick his legs from under him, he jumped over her landing with a smile on his face, his mistake. His body flew into a wall from a brutal kick. His body ricocheted off the wall to hit a pillar. He shook the hit off and looked up only to see Kairi jumping from wall to pillar until she kicked him hard. He flew into another wall. She grabbed him and through him across the church to his a wall causing rubble to fall on him. She smile to herself for her victory as she stepped out into the open.

'Winner Kai-!" 

"Haha!" all heads turned to the rubble as Loz stood up from the pile. "I knew this would be entertaining." 

"Loz hurry and get this over with." They both turned to see Yazoo standing at the sid with Roxas walking up to watch. 

'Did Sora loose?' Kairi asked herself. He is a little weak for a ninja and going against any of those guys was almost a guaranteed loose for him especially if he went against Tidus. He was second in our class next to Riku-Kun-.'

"But Yazoo." Loz interrupted her thoughts.

"Quit whining and do it."

"Fine." Loz turned to look at Kairi.

Kairi shook off her thoughts and head strait for him. His hand shout out catching the cuff of her shirt. And ran with her in the opposite direction in which she was running at him dragging her through the pews then throwing her into a wall with ease.

She could barely move as she hit the ground. 'He was going easy on me.' She watched as he slowly walked over to her. 'Is it over?' she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. And waited. She opened her eyes to see that Loz was struggling against… Sora.

Sora had caught Loz's hand and was holding him there with ease. "She's done. Back off."

Instead of heeding the words, Loz pushed harder.

Sora narrowed his eyes, and with a flick of his wrist sent Loz fly backwards. He hit the ground hard sliding to a halt.

Yazoo grabbed Loz off the ground and held him back. "He's my next fight brother I'll get him for you."

"The winner is Loz!"

"Haha." Loz smiled at the two of them as him and Yazoo left.

"So you won your fight?"

Sora turned to Kairi seeing that she was kind of close. "Yeah." 

"Who'd you fight?"

"Tidus."

Kairi's eyes widened. She shook her head getting over the surprise and began to do a check on him. Her fingers trailed down his arm, the back of her hand was now glowing, and came to rest right above the spot where the brotherhood had scored him.

"Looks like he got you," she said, and prodded the wound for emphasis.

It didn't hurt much, but Sora wasn't a fan of pain in any form, and he didn't appreciate her efforts to make it worse. 

She watched in awe as a bright light beat her in healing him. 

"I wonder how Riku is doing?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's you I face." Zell said smiling. "Then one who stopped me from pounding that Sora kid." Zell said doing his fight dance.

"What of it?"

"Pay backs a bitch."

"Begin."

Zell smiled and began to run at Riku. But he vanished and in an instant Zell ran into his out stretched arm. Which closed lined him. He fell unconscious on the floor.

"Wi-winner Riku!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0()0o0o0o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well even though you failed your first test you can accompany your comrades on there next task." They all walked out side. "welcome to the forbidden woods. Your job is to get to the other side alive. Ready. Begin!" and with that they all ran into the trees.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

****

**_A/N_**:

**_Final Thought from Zell_**:

_Ouch…_

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **Sora**): I do not claim any rights to Kingdom Hearts I or II or the characters associated with the game/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Disney and Square Enix. I do offer my thanks to them for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_War Slayer_


End file.
